The present invention relates to a dispenser for applying an adhesive material onto a substrate, comprising a housing provided therein with a supply reel holding a carrier strip provided with an adhesive material layer, a take-up device for collecting the carrier strip, and an applicator device for the transfer of said adhesive material layer onto said substrate, said applicator device including a mounting body fixedly connected to said housing, and an applicator body mounted on said mounting body.
Dispensers of the type defined above are known in various embodiments in the form of readily useable hand-held devices, for instance for applying an adhesive layer onto a substrate or for applying a correction fluid onto a paper substrate for text corrections. In the case for instance of an adhesive dispenser, an adhesive layer of an adhesive strip held on a supply reel is "peeled" off the carrier strip of the adhesive strip at the location of the applicator device and applied onto the substrate, while the bare carrier strip is guided towards a take-up hub or rewinding reel.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,181 there is thus known a dispenser for applying a strip-shaped adhesive coating onto a substrate by separating the adhesive layer from a carrier strip, the applicator device in this case comprising a roller mounted in the housing of the dispenser and provided with a resilient surface layer capable of conforming to the shape of the substrate.
Known from DE Patent 36 44 496 is a hand-held device for applying an adhesive film onto a substrate, in which the applicator device is provided in the form of a resiliently spring-mounted applicator blade over which the carrier strip is reversed.
A dispenser for applying an adhesive material onto a substrate as indicated in the preamble portion of claim 1 is known from EP 0313 719 A2, using an applicator lip for peeling off the adhesive strip from the carrier strip, said applicator lip being made of a material providing some inherent resiliency. Said applicator lip may abut at the top side thereof against a fixed stop member. This support structure comprises curved engaging surfaces in order to allow a certain lateral inclination of the applicator lip, which is fixedly clamped at its inner end to a housing member.
A further improved capability of such dispensers, specifically of the applicator body thereof, in balancing different orientations of the applicator pressure to uniformly apply the adhesive material to the substrate is desired.